


One Last Song

by csichick_2



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger has time to write one last song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Song

Roger knows he doesn’t have much time left. He’s not ready to die, but AIDS doesn’t care about that. There’s so much he wishes he could have done differently, so much he wishes he could still do, but it’s too late. Instead he has to make the most what little time he does have.

He sits down with his guitar and a pad of paper. He has enough time to write one last song before he dies, and he wants to make it count. Wants to tell his story.


End file.
